The Death of a Higurashi
by Kuddle.Cakes
Summary: Kagome's past life on her beloved sister's death. What happened to Kikyo? Kagome saw it first hand.


_I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. _

_Thank you Miss RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, for creating such an amazing Inuyasha World.__Him._

* * *

_Him._

That was the only word Kagome Higurashi could summon up to describe such a man. Her mind was racing with a hundred questions. The cold air ripping through her hair and stinging her face. Horrible thoughts plagued her mind. She was falling apart; changing from a woman to a broken angel. Her eyes watered with the constant blows from the wind. She clung to the hoodie that covered her skin. Pulling the hood up, she tied the two strings to protect her ears and neck.

_Why?_

She began a steady pace towards the broken bridge that use to connect the abandoned driveway to the path she stood upon. Kagome began to remember all the horrible things that had happened to them in the sights of the trees that surrounded her. The wind thrashing the leaves around and about. She cringed at the sound of the creaking wood that came from the house only feet away. The door swung open and closed with every passing wind. Her heart beat became louder with each step she took.

_This house. That man. These woods. My Savor. Dead sister. Broken angel. Unforgettable memories._

She watched as the water flowed freely beneath the broken bridge. Kagome took a giant leap to cross the small, decayed wood and landed safely on the opposing side. She tugged the hoodie closer as the sun had no effect on the blasted wind.

_The north winds won again today._

She sighed taking a few steps towards the front porch. The wood had been eaten away, and the porch had fallen in. She circled the house and inspected what use to be her home.

_Childhood home._

She leaned against the Goshinboku and crossed her arms. Her memories came flooding back. She saw two small girls, ages both eleven, jump off the porch and scoot across the front yard. Black hair swaying in the wind and smiles radiating off their faces.

* * *

_"Kikyo. Kagome. Stay in the front yard. I don't want ya'll running off into the woods. It'll be dark soon," their mother warned._

_"Yes mama," the twins shouted back._

_"Wanna play a game Kagome?" Kikyo questioned her sister._

_"Sure, but nothing that consists of the river. You know I hate swimmin'," Kagome said throwing her arms across her chest._

_"Yeah, yeah," Kikyo rolled her eyes._

_"Well, what's the game today?"_

_Kikyo pondered for a moment, "How about hide-n-seek?"_

_Kagome giggled, "Childish much?"_

_"Ain't like we're teenagers Kags," she snorted._

_"Alright, but I ain't like we ain't gettin' there," she shot back._

_Kikyo laughed, "I'll hide, you count."_

_"Yeah, alright."_

_Kagome took her spot by the Goshinboku and started to count. _

_"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Oh what the hell," Kagome shot through the numbers and stood, "I'm comin' for ya!"_

_Kagome began her wild chase for her sister. She searched around the house, behind the shed, next to the truck and in the barn. Nothing._

_"Where did she go?" _

_She got worried. A lot more worried than she wanted to be. Her sister was gone. It was a game. _

_Only a game._

* * *

Kagome shook her head and wiped the tears that fell out of her eyes. The thoughts haunting her. She walked past the shed and back around the barn. Everything had decayed over the last eleven years. She saw the the clearing that held a path that led to a statue built by her father eleven years back. She guided her way down the path and into a small clearing. A river slowly pushed down the river bed and off the small waterfall that led to a village not to far East.

_Kikyo._

A statue rested in a clear, grassed area with rocks that circled the base of the statue. Flowers had grown over time, giving the statue a more civilized look. She advanced slightly towards the marble.

_Kikyo._

It indeed was an exact replica of her dead sister Kikyo. Her father had done an amazing job capturing his daughter in such an artistic way. He carved the statue for her beloved sister the day after she was brutally murdered. She took a deep breath and made her way to the statue of Kikyo. She placed her hand against the cold marble and inhaled a sharp intact of the cold air. It was exactly eleven years ago, to this day, that Kikyo Higurashi was murdered.

_December 19, 1997. _

_It's been eleven years. Eleven._

Kagome fell to her knees, clutching her head as more memories plagued her.

* * *

_"Kikyo, this isn't funny. Actually funny wore off an hour ago. Where are you?"_

_Kagome had search for almost an hour for her sister. _

_"Kikyo?!" Kagome was getting fed up._

_A sound caught her attention. She noticed a trail behind the barn. It was long and curved half the way. She noticed foot prints._

_"Kikyo?" Kagome moved in line with the foot prints and made her way down the trail._

_She came to a clearing. She didn't see anyone at the time; that was until a faint cry caught made her advert her eyes to a struggling Kikyo. A man stood hovering above her sister in attempts to rape her. Kagome made a shot to save her sister, but she tripped. The man turned to her and smiled. He hit Kikyo over the head with a rock and made his way to Kagome. Each step he took was an inch Kagome moved back. Soon the man was on her, gripping her with such rage. He took in the sight of Kagome like a rapid dog. _

_"Goog night," he muttered before he slammed Kagome into a tree, knocking her out cold._

_Kagome woke hours later to find her sister, yet again struggling. This time the man was naked and Kikyo was as well. Kagome cried out, but to no avail. The man had tied her to a tree and had gagged her with a scarf. Kikyothrashed about, screaming, crying and loosing. The man had penetrated Kikyo and was thrusting into her small form. Kagome let the tears fall as she watched helplessly against the tree. _

_Kagome closed her eyes as she imagined Kikyo and herself sitting happily on the tree swing back at the house._

_House?_

_Their parents were probably sick with worry!_

_What were they to do?_

_Kagome screamed against the scarf. Soon all was quiet. The man had released his load and dumped her sister into the water. Kikyo long dead from the impact of such a brutal man. Her lifeless body lay half in the cold river and half on the muddy shore. The man grinned and walked towards Kagome. This is where she took the time to notice his horrid face. _

_Blood red eyes. Long black hair. _

_He turned. _

_A spider shaped scar embedded on his back._

_He smirked. Kagome was next, and she knew it. The man took her scarf off and untied her. The first thing she did was kick his exposed groin and scream._

_"HELP!"_

_The man knocked her down and kicked her ribs. He took his hands and forced them along her body. Kagome kicked. The man ripped her clothes off and readied himself for the blow. Kagome thrashed about in attempts to get away. This only angered the man, and he hit her in the face._

_"Silence," he barked._

_Before he could penetrate Kagome's virgin body, a figure kicked the man across the clearing and into a tree. Kagome was scooped up and carried into a tree. Then the figure jumped down to take care of the man once again. Shouts, gurgles, moans and death barks were heard. Kagome cringed and hugged the tree trunk. The figure once again appeared, bloody and torn, to carry her home._

_"Kikyo," was all Kagome could say, before she passed out from the blows._

_

* * *

_

Kagome shuddered at the memory. Looking up, she touched the cold marble and cried. Tears of pain and hate had pleaded to be released. Eleven years to this day Kagome had visited her beloved sister. Never did Kikyo have the chance to enjoy life.

_Her life was too short._

She never had the chance to grow up. Kagome had sworn vengeance on the man who had killed Kikyo. She had planned it the day her _savior _had rescued her from that sorry excuse for a man.

* * *

_A search team had made it's way out into the dark woods behind the house of the Higurashi family. They had searched high and low for the young twins, but to no avail. It was hopeless. They never discovered the trail that had led to the clearing. It seemed only small children to find their way through. _

_"Saya! Ruko!" _

_The Higurashi's watched in horror as a young boy with silver hair and blood stained clothes, raced towards them with their loving Kagome in his clutches._

_"Kagome!" her parents raced to the body of their child._

_"Momma?" Kagome opened her eyes to see the pain her mother was emitting off of her face. _

_"What happened?" It was a demand rather than a question._

_"I heard cries coming from the woods. I made my way into a clearing searching for the source, and I found a man hovered over Kagome. My first instinct was to slaughter the man. I raced at him in full demonic speed. I sent him flying into a tree. I placed Kagome out of safety. He came at me," Kagome looked up to see her childhood sweetheart standing above her._

_"Inuyasha?" She reached for him._

_He bent down grasping her into his clutches, "I'm so sorry."_

_Kagome cried into his stained clothing. Saya reached for her daughters hand._

_"Where's Kikyo?" _

_Kagome looked in horror as she spoke, "I..I...In the.. ri...ri...river."_

_She choked the words out, "What?!"_

_Inuyasha held onto Kagome as the family, and paramedics, made their way to the site. Saya dropped to her knees as Ruko took the chance to throw up. Out of the river came a small eleven year old child in shambles. Her face pasty white. Her eyes cold, dead and swollen. Her mouth in a thin line. Her clothes tattered with blood stains. Her hair soggy and clung to her face. Her skin scorched in areas his hands had roamed. She reeked of the dead. Saya scrambled to her daughter._

_"KIKYO!" She was pulled back by Ruko and the paramedics._

_Kagome gagged as Inuyasha took her to the ambulance. His sensitive nose begging to be away from the body. The paramedics placed Kikyo into a body bag and carried her away. The man long gone._

_"Inuyasha," Kagome broke down looking for comfort from the only man who would risk his life for her._

_"I love you," he spoke. "and I am so sorry."_

_Kagome clung to him, "Never leave me."_

_He hugged her tighter before placing her on the stretcher, "Never."_

_Kikyo._

_Kikyo._

_KIKYO._

_Kagome clenched her fists as the man who had slaughtered her sister, flashed in her memory._

_"I _will

_kill you."_

* * *

Kagome hugged herself tight as she leaned against the statue. She had sworn the man's death. She had sworn her revenge. She turned to the clearing.

_Naraku._

Her mouth drenched with venom as the man's name placed itself in her mind. She turned.

_Father captured the very beauty of you as you were before your death._

It was an _exact _replica of Kikyo. She reached into the hoodie pouch and pulled out an envelop and a picture.

"Us when we were ten. Right before we went to the Festival," she placed the picture in a slot on the statue.

The letter was next, "I wrote this to you ten years ago. I found it in a box dated "_Memories_". I figured it was best to place it here," Kagome opened the note.

She read:

* * *

_Dear Kikyo,_

_It's been a year since I have seen you. I couldn't summon up enough courage to talk to you at the funeral. Momma said it was disrespectful, but daddy understood. He always knew our feelings. We got a new puppy. Her name is Kiki. Daddy gave me the choice to name her. I did. She reminds me of you. She's bubbly, smart, and she has a great sense of humor... for a puppy of course. :)_

_I really miss you. I told the cops everything I knew about that night. They searched for the man every where. They finally came up with a background check. His name is Onigumo, Naraku. He's been wanted in every counrty for the past fourteen years. That's including two before he found us. I know I have no room to include myself on what happened. I didn't get hurt, but you... you did. I could do anything to save you!_

_I hated myself for months because I felt it was my fault you had died. Inuyasha explained to me that everything happens for a reason. Silly half-demon. Doesn't know what he's talking about. I can't figure out a reason behind this. It was a mistake. If we hadn't of went out, you would be here with me. Not in heaven with Keade. _

_It's gonna take more than a year to help me get over your death. I know you're watching us and making sure I stay out of trouble, but don't worry. Inuyasha is gonna help me. It'll save you time. Daddy says I should talk to you. It would help with the pain, maybe ease it a little. He told me to write. They refuse to let me go to your grave site. That man may be around. I'm trying to find ways to ease the pain, but it's not exactly working. I love talking to you, don't get me wrong, but it's not the same._

_Kikyo, I love you. You were, _are_, the best sister I will ever have. No doubt. Ain't no one gonna replace my sister. Nuh-huh! I could go on and on about everything that has happened recently, but momma wants me to go with her to the village. _

_I love you Kikyo._

_I love you._

_Cupcakes and butterflies,_

_Kagome:)_

* * *

She placed the letter into the slot with the picture.

"I guess I should catch you up on everything else," she took a breath and settled on the small curve of the statue.

"Momma lives with Inuyasha's parents. They have a house off the coast of the West regions. Kiki is getting old, but she lives with momma as well. Daddy passed away four yeas back. Momma suffered from his death, but the Takahashi's settled her pain. She learned to live with the fact that everything happens for a reason," she smiled. "silly half-demon was right after all huh?"

She stood up and faced the river, "I married Inuyasha two years ago. I know, Kagome got married. Who would of thought? We have a child. She's a year now and we named her Sayoko Kiki Takahashi. She looks like us. Our hair. Our eyes. They are as big as bugs," Kagome laughed.

"She's beautiful. She has Inuyasha's ears. Momma loved that. Remember how she use to play with his ears when he came over for dinner?" Kagome giggled at the memories.

She paused and watched the river flow off the bank, "Naraku was killed. I didn't get the chance to avenge your death, but someone assassinated him two years ago. He appeared at the wedding and someone stabbed him. A man with golden hair. I never caught his name. He just up and left. Naraku burst into flames with the sword still stuck through his heart. Scorched skin was all that was left."

She caught a noise behind her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I want you to rest in peace. The man is dead. Now we can move on. Kikyo...."

She turned, "I love you. Goodbye dear sister."

With that, she made her way to the bubbly little girl that rested in the arms of the man who had saved her that dreadful night.

"Finally came to visit her huh?"

"Of course," she stopped, "I needed to have my final goodbye."

The little girl cooed in her mother's embrace, "You'll never meet her Sayoko, but that woman right there, is you aunt Kikyo."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha leaned in to kiss his wife, "I'm glad you finally put your regret behind you."

She kissed his lips softly, "Me too my love."

She kissed Sayoko's forehead and smiled.

_Bye Kikyo Higurashi._

The new Takahashi family left the small clearing and back to their car.

Unknown to them, a small figure stood ground and waved happily at the retreating family.

_Thank you Kagome. I love you._

_Goodbye._

_

* * *

_

Read and Review. Arigato.


End file.
